There are many cases, such as in flow cytometery, where a steady, pulse-free fluidic stream is desirable for a fluidic system. However, fluidic pumps, pressure variations, supply fluid variations, and/or many other aspects of a fluidic system introduce disturbances to the fluidic system. These disturbances result in fluctuations in the fluidic pressure and flow within the system. Thus, there is a need in the fluidic system field to create a new and useful pulsation attenuating fluidic system. This invention provides such new and useful system.